Car tu es partie
by Pictureofnight
Summary: Car la guerre a eu lieu. Et que les séquelles qu'elle a laissées sont irréversibles. Et que ta perte en fait partie. Voici une lettre. Pour toi, pour toujours.


A mon âme, à ma vie. Je t'aime.

Cher amour,

La guerre s'est terminée, avec ou sans moi, le combat est fini, grâce à moi ou à cause de moi, je ne sais pas, et n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Tu me manques trop pour ça. Lorsque tu nous as quittés, l'autre soir, j'ai cru que le monde, mon monde, s'arrêtait de tourner. Que j'allais m'arrêter de vivre, tout simplement. Car il a été prouvé qu'on ne peut vivre sans son âme. Toute chose sur cette terre a une âme, même les fantômes. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il leur reste. Une âme. Ou un semblant d'âme, un esprit perdu auquel je ressemble aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis que tu n'es plus là. Car en partant, en nous laissant, tu as emporté mon âme, et tu m'as tué. Tu as brisé mon cœur. Ce cœur si fragile, que j'avais laissé à tes bons soins, s'est fracassé de douleur sur le mur sordide du désespoir, quand j'ai appris que jamais plus je ne te verrais en vie, jamais plus je ne pourrais caresser ta peau ou voir tes yeux pétillants de joie et de bonne humeur.

Car je t'aimais, Amour, et cela tu n'en as jamais douté, et moi non plus. Je t'aimais, toi, seulement toi et entièrement toi. J'aimais tes yeux, qui maintenant ne brillent plus. Ta bouche, qui ne rit plus. Ton sourire, qui n'éclaire plus ma journée. Tes mains, qui ne jouent plus sur le clavier la musique folle de tes pensées. Et ta voix, qui ne chante plus, qui ne parle plus, qui s'est éteinte à jamais. Je ne saurais trouver les mots pour expliquer au monde combien ta perte m'a ruiné, combien tu me manques. J'étais riche, avant, riche de tes sourires, riche de tes baisers, riche de toi. De notre amour et de mes souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, seuls restent l'amour et les souvenirs. Mais un amour brisé, triste et misérable, car un amour vide de sens sans la personne à aimer. Les souvenirs… que faire avec ces souvenirs que tu n'es plus là pour partager ? Ces souvenirs de bonheur dans un monde vide de joie, car vide de toi ! Le monde est grand, le monde est beau, et fait pour être aimé, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Mais comment aimer un monde d'où l'Amour même a disparu ? Comment le trouver vaste quand on reste cloisonné dans son malheur ? Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide sans toi, et n'ai même plus la force de vouloir prétendre le contraire. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te rejoindre, te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ton parfum. Une dernière fois. Je l'aurais sans doute fait, mais ton opinion m'importe plus que tout. Je sais que de là-haut tu me vois, tu m'observes et me protèges. Je ne veux pas devenir une personne lâche à tes yeux, qui fuit ses responsabilités sous le poids du sort.

Mais dis-moi comment survivre à ton départ ! Tu étais tout pour moi ! Ma vie, mon âme, et on t'a enlevé à moi ! Comment peut-on vivre sans sa vie ? Tu étais tout pour moi, tu étais trop ! Sans ce tout, je ne suis rien. Plus qu'une façade, une apparence. Vide. J'ai voué mon existence à suivre la tienne, je n'ai désormais plus aucun but, à part celui de te retrouver un jour. C'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre, remplie de tout l'amour et de toute la peine qu'un être humain puisse avoir. Cette lettre, écrite à l'encre de mon cœur, qui saigne chaque jour un peu plus de ton absence. Pour qu'avec ces quelques mots maladroits, tu existes toujours pour le monde, car ce qui est écrit vit à jamais. Pour que le monde sache quelle personne fabuleuse tu étais, et qu'il ne t'oublie pas. Pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour penser à toi, où que tu sois. Toi dont le portrait magique et l'esprit magnifique sont gravés dans mon cœur et dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Un corps vide, mais un mémorial. Un cœur brisé, mais le dernier souvenir de ta présence sur cette planète.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir continuer et expliquer à l'univers entier la puissance incommensurable de l'amour que je te portais. Hélas, les mots sont faibles face à l'esprit et à la passion. Car tu étais ma passion, mon rêve, ma folie et ma raison, mon âme et mon cœur, ma vie dans ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus grand.

Je t'aime, mon Amour, pour toujours et à jamais, où que tu sois.

Ton Ange.


End file.
